deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
FORECON/Bio
US Marine Recon are the reconnaissance force of the United States Marine Corps. and report to the Marine Air-Ground Task Force. Their sole-purpose is to provide ground-level and amphibious reconnaissance. Usually before the standard Marines engage in combat, US Marine Recon scope out the territory first and report enemy positions, giving an edge to the US combatants. When Marine Recon do engage in warfare, they use the environment to their advantage. Operatives use Ghillie suits and organic weapons to engage their enemies. There are currently four battalions and recruits must endure rigorous training. As part of their training regimen, recruits must tread water for 30 minutes, pass around a 5, 10, and 15 pound disc around the pool. Recruits must also have 20/20 vision. __TOC__ Battle vs. Royal Marines and French Foreign Legion (by Samurai234) US Marine Recon: Royal Marine Commandos: French Foreign Legion: In a small jungle area, 5 members of the US Marine Recon have assigned to take out hosiles in a nearby building. Meanwhile, in the building, 5 Royal Marine Commandos are guarding the building. One of them, armed with a Accuracy International Arctic Warfare sniper rifle aims his crosshairs at one of the US Marine and takes him out. (4-5-5) The other Marines quickly find cover behind rocks and trees. "Looks like our postion has been given away." says the Commander. "Spread out, men." One of the US Marines armed with a M110 SASS looks down the scope and sees 5 members of the French Foreign Legion training. He fires his gun and takes out a Legion soldier. (4-5-4) The other soldiers grabs their weapons and run off to fight the threat. Meanwhile, the US Marine prepare to breach the building, but they are suddenly attacked by two Royal Marines. Using their M4 Carbines, they manage to kill one of them and injure the other. (4-4-4) One Marine armed with a M26 Shotgun Attachment walks up to the injured man and takes him out. (4-3-4) They US Marines open the door, but they find two French Forgien Legion members, one armed with a FN P90 and the other with a Benelli M4 Super 90. They both fire at the same time, killing one Marine and injuring the other. (3-3-4) The Commander act fast, though and kills one of them with his MP5A3. (3-3-3) The other Soldier runs off as the Marines give chase. Meanwhile, the US Marine sniper is still looking throught his scope, when he spots a Legion member running across the field. He tries to fire, but the gun ends up jamming. The Frenchman pulls out his FR F2 sniper rifle, aims, and fires. (2-3-3) Meanwhile, the Frennchman being chased by the US Marines hides in a room. He breathes a sigh of relif, until he the click of a gun. He turns and sees a Royal Marine armed with a SIG Sauer P226 who quickly unloads 4 rounds in him. (2-3-2) The Marine smirks and walks out, but a US Marine manages to take him out with a MEU(SOC) Pistol. (2-2-2) Meanwhile, another Legion member spots a Royal Marine with a UMP45. He fires at him with his FAMAS, but runs out of ammo. He switchts to his MAC Mle 1950, but as he approachs, he finds that the Royal Marine has switched to his FABARM SAT-8 shotgun and he blows his head off. (2-2-1) He tries to run away, but the US Marine commander takes him out him with his M4. (2-1-1) The two US Marines try to countine, but one of the US Marines is shot by the Royal Marine with his SA-80 rifle. (1-1-1) The US Marine commander runs after him and manages to corner him. They both pull out their knives and begin to fight, with the US Marine having the edge due to his longer blade. Before the fight can countine, though, the French Foreign Legion commander runs the Royal Marine commander through with his FAMAS Bayonet. (1-0-1) The two remaining solders both face other and fight. However, the US Marine can't get in without entering the Bayonet's range, eventually, the Frenchman stabs him in the leg and prepares to kill him. "How does it feel to be a deadman?" asks the Frenchman in a thick accent. "Oh, I'm not the deadman here," Says the Marine. He does a sweep kick and throws the Frenchman to the floor. "You are!" He thrusts the KA-BAR into his chest and kills him. (1-0-0) "Whew, I need to retire soon." Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios